Shadows on the Wall:Book 1 Broken Promises, Faded
by Death-and-Darkness-becomes-Me
Summary: First book in the Shadows on the Wall saga. There will be a total of 10 books. Summary for story inside.
1. Default Chapter

Me: First story, finally. I'll warn you now, I have little time to work right now, but I promise I will do my best to update as fast as possible.  
  
Hiei: Hn, right.  
  
Me: I heard that Hiei Jaganshi! *background turns black with fires*  
  
Hiei: He, he. Kurama help.  
  
Kuwabara: Even I know not to miss with Kurama's sister.  
  
Kurama: Don't kill Hiei.  
  
Me: I won't *evil grin* if he does the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: *mutters something about baka onnas* Fine. Hn, the baka onna does not own yyh. There.  
  
Me: *throws rack at Hiei and knocks him out* 1. I'm not a stupid female, I am an intelligent female. 2. That's not all, I own the "non-yyh" characters. Anyway, to the story. *Smiles happily* oh, wait, this is 6 years after the dark tournament. Now to the story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Shadows on the Wall  
Book 1  
  
Broken Promises, Faded Dreams  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New Mission  
  
Botan: Kurama get the gang now! Kurama: What for? Another mission? Botan: Bingo! Kurama runs down to Yusuke's noodle shop. Kurama: Yusuke come here quick. Yusuke: What's wrong Kurama? Kurama: We have another mission. Yusuke: Now what? Kurama: *shakes head* No clue, we'll have to wait to find out. Hiei is getting Kuwabara. Yusuke: Poor Kuwabara, he didn't want anymore missions. Kurama and Yusuke went to see Koenma. When they got there Kuwabara and Hiei were already there. Kuwabara: 'Bout time, what took you?Kieko? Yusuke: *nods* Yah. Hi Hiei. Hiei: Hn. Kurama: What is the mission. Koenma: You need to rescue a human from Krypton. Yusuke: Who's Krypton? Kuwabara: Yah, I've never heard of him. Hiei: *under his breath* Fool. Kuwabara: What was that shorty? Hiei: Hn. Kurama: Krypton is Nitron's son. Kuwabara and Yusuke: Who is Nitron. Kurama: Nitron is not well known. Yet he is one of the strongest fighters I know of. What would his son want with a human. What is the human's name? Botan: Her name is Akasha. Koenma: Well, HURRY UP BEFORE SHE IS DEAD YOU FOOLS. All: Okay Yusuke: How do we get there? Botan: There will be a portal outside. Yusuke: Okay. They walk out and sure enough they find a portal. It was a swirl of silver, white, gold, and black. Hiei: *whispers to Kurama* Is something wrong? Kurama: No, why? Hiei: When she said Akasha you seemed a bit anxious. Kurama: No, i'm fine. Yusuke: You guys go ahead. Hiei: Fine. Hiei, followed be the rest of the gang, go through the portal. They get through and find themselves in front off what looks like a copy of Maze Castle, only scarier. They walk in carefully, and to there surprise nothing happens. 


	2. The Mission Begins

Me: Sorry about the mess the last one was, no idea how to fix it though. If you know Please tell me. Kurama: Maybe it has something to do with the piece of shit you call a computer. Yusuke: I agree. Me: If that is the case then there is nothing I can do. Kurama, will you please. Kurama: Sure, the disclaimer stands. She has yet to find a way to own yyh. Also, she still owns the "non-yyh" characters. Me: Thanks. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2 The Mission Begins Mystery Voice: Welcome to my home, I am Nitron. I hope you enjoy yourselves, till you die. You must defeat my four followers to even make it to me. Have fun. Hahahaha. Kuwabara: Creep. I'll go first. Yusuke: I'll go second. Hiei: Third. Kurama: I guess I'll go fourth. They walk through a hall and find them selves in a room that looks like Kuwabara's room. Kuwabara: It's just like my room. Hiei: Yes, but it is a lot cleaner. Kuwabara: Hey! What's that supposed to mean shorty?! Then someone shows up out of nowhere. He is wearing the same outfit as Kuwabara and same hairstyle, but the colors on his shirt are purple with bloodstains, and his hair is blood red and so are his eyes. He has pale skins but dark lips. Yusuke: EVIL TWIN KUWABARA!!HELP!! Person: That is not too far from the truth. You will each fight a clone of yourselves. Hello I'm Vistale, Kuwabara's clone. Hiei: Hn. Kuwabara: You guys go ahead, I won't be long. Vistale: I don't think so. No one shall pass till I'm dead. Yusuke: Who says we have to listen to you? Vistale: The door will not appear till I'm dead. Kurama: Really, let's test that. They all look at Kurama as he starts to chant. No one, not even Hiei can hear what he is saying. Then, behind Vistale, a gold door appears. Yusuke: Kuwabara be careful! Kuwabara: Duh, of course. Yusuke: See ya later. With that Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama go through the gold door. Vistale: It's a pity you won't be joining them. Kuwabara: You talk big, don't you. You will be easy to beat. Vistale: You think so? Kuwabara: Spirit Sword! Vistale: Spirit Sword! Kuwabara: Copy-cat. Time to take you down! Vistale: Think so? Let's see you try. Kuwabara: Fine, let's go! Kuwabara charges Vistale, but Vistale easily dodges. Vistale: Is that all. Kuwabara: That's just the tip of the ice burg He once again charges Vistale, who once again dodges. Vistale has such grace that it is amazing. He flows like water. Vistale taunts Kuwabara, who idiotically charges. This time Vistale attacks, running him through the stomach. Vistale: That was sooooo easy. Hn, all well. Vistale turns his back to Kuwabara. He takes out what looks like a communicator. Vistale: Kuwabara is do... Before he finishes talking Kuwabara runs him, through. Kuwabara: You are the fool, never turn your back on an enemy. Vistale: You do have a brain. With that he closes his eyes and Kuwabara walks through the gold door and catches up with the gang at a fork in the road. Yusuke: Hey Kuwabara, are you okay? Kuwabara: I'll be fine. Yusuke: Can you sense which way to go? Kurama: Let's go that way. Hiei: You sure? Kurama: Certain. Yusuke: *whispers to Hiei* Is Kurama okay, he has been acting weird since we got the mission? Hiei: I honestly have no clue. I think it has to do with Akasha, Krypton, and Nitron. Yusuke: Keep an eye on him. Or better yet keep all three, or twenty, on him. Hiei: Hn, very funny. Kurama: *interrupts the two* We are at the next door. Yusuke: Great, my turn. Mysterious Voice: Hello, I am Nehelania. I am Yusuke's twin. Yusuke: Twin? I don't have any twins. Nehehlania: Not your human twin, but your demon twin. Yusuke: Demon...twin? Nehehlania: Yes...you fool. Yusuke growls, as Nehehlania smirks. Kurama: I'll unlock the door. Yusuke: Ok. Hiei: Don't get killed, I want that pleasure to myself. Yusuke: Gee, thanks for the void of confidence. Hiei: Anytime. Kurama: Come now Hiei. Hiei: Hn. Yusuke: So, how is my twin? Don't want you to die unhappy. Nehelania: I would be more worried about myself if I were you. Yusuke: Yeah, right. Just tryin' to be polite. Nehelania: Sure. Yusuke raise his hand, ready for a spirit gun. Then Nehehlania does the same. Yusuke: What? He fires and so does Nehehlania. Their blasts cancel out each other's. Yusuke fires all his energy, and so does his twin. Now it's their spirit energy that will decide the victor. Their energies dance and dodge, then finally Yusuke's energy makes contact. Yusuke: Too easy. He walks through the door and catches up with the rest of the gang. Kuwabara: Must have been strong for you to use up all your spirit energy. Yusuke: I must admit she was very strong. Hiei: My turn. They walk through a wooden door and into a forest. Mystery voice: Welcome, I am Algol, Hiei's twin. Hiei: Hn. You may leave fox, and take the detective and idiot with you. Kuwabara: Shrimp! For once shut up! Hiei: Hn. Kurama: *sweat drop* Ok. They exit through another wooden door. Hiei is already surrounding Algol. Algol draws his katana. They attack one another, their swords the only things making contact. Then Hiei's katana goes through Algol's heart. Hiei: Hn. Too easy, but oh well. Hiei catches up with the rest. Yusuke: That was quick. Kuwabara: How is your wound? Hiei: What wound. Hiei looks down to see his left arm has been cut slightly. Hiei: Hn. Fine. Kuwabara: Ok. You could tell that Kuwabara was actually concerned. By now he knew Hiei was Yukina's brother and knew Hiei was his brother in law. Hiei knew he didn't mind the big oaf so much, but wouldn't show it. Kurama: My turn. Kurama had a different presence about him. It was as if family was on the line. They thought of this on their way. They reached a silver door. Inside was who they presumed was Krypton. Krypton: Welcome Kurama. Kurama: Hello again brother. Everyone else: BROTHER!? Kurama: Yes. Shall we? Krypton: Certainly. They both drew out rose whips. It was like they were in a totally different zone. After a few misses Kurama and Krypton got each other. Both fell to their right knee. Yusuke: Kurama!? Kurama: I'm fine. Kurama stands up slowly and attacks Krypton with a rose whip slash. Krypton falls, dead. Kurama: Hurry, let's go find Akasha! Rest: Ok. They race through the other silver door and down the hall as fast as their legs would take them. Finally ending up in a cavern. From where they were they could see someone chained to the wall. Kurama races toward the chained figure. Kurama: Akasha! Akasha: *weakly* Kurama, is that you. Kurama arrives by her side. He brakes the chains and, in her current state of weakness, Akasha falls into his arms. Akasha: I was starting to lose hope. Kurama: I will always protect you. Akasha: But I'm older and should protect you. Kurama: Not always. Rest: What is going on? Kurama: Akasha is Yoko's demon sister in human form. Hiei: Hn. Yusuke: We have her now let's leave. Nitron: Not so fast! Kurama: Nitron! Nitron: Yes, Kurama, it is I. They try to run, but are stopped by a powerful attack. Nitron: Not so fast. Kurama: Would you just leave us be? Nitron: Not till I get what I want. Akasha: You'll never have me! Nitron: We shall soon see, shall we not? Kurama: Not if I have anything to say about it. At that, Kurama foolishly attacks, blinded by rage. He calls out his demon form, and attacks with a grass sword.. He misses and is struck down. Before Nitron can deliver the final blow Akasha steps in the way. Kurama: Akasha! Akasha: I never got to tell you. Kurama: Tell me what? Akasha: I don't blame you for what happened to Kuronue, never have and never will. Kurama: Nitron you will pay. Nitron: Perhaps later. At that he vanishes. Akasha falls to her knees. Kurama, now back in human form, carries her back through the castle and through the portal. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: Sorry for the length. Kuwabara: Kurama, why didn't you tell us about you sister till now. Me: Yes, why indeed. Kurama: I thought she hated me because of what happened to Kuronue. (If you haven't guessed yet, I'm Akasha.) Me: Well, I Don't. Hiei: Well, I'm a little curious as to why you would care about Kuronue. Me: You have to read to find out. Hiei: Hn. 


End file.
